I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for ease of sorting through a number ofarticles contained in one of a plurality of bins. Specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus specifically adapted to permit return of the articles to the appropriate bin after the articles have been sorted.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Often, a consumer, for example, wishes to select an item out of a storage bin containing many such items. Tyically, the consumer selects one of a number of storage bins, the bin selected being one holding the articles of interest to the consumer. To select the desired items from the bin, the consumer would either root through the contents of the bin or spill the contents out and sort through them.
The former is not desirable as weeding through the contents of the bin may result in undue damage to the articles and, likely, leaves the consumer dissatisfied. Accordingly, it is usually preferable and easier for the consumer to spill the contents out and sort through them.
To accommodate the consumer, it has been proposed to provide a tray which may be employed for the purposes of spilling out the contents and sorting through them. Such trays include a funnel or a chute in one end through which the articles may be poured to return them to their respective bin. Generally, such trays may be stored apart from the bins and may become lost. Hence, such trays are not always available when needed. Further, the user of such a tray has to be careful not to upset the tray while sorting through the articles else the articles may be accidentally strewn about the floor, for example. Additionally, proper utilization of such trays to return the articles to their bin is not always easily achieved due in part to the shifting weight of the articles in the tray as the tray is tipped to one side in order to pour the goods through the chute.
The present invention therefore has as an object to provide a tray which is not easily upset.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tray which is kept integral with the bins.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a tray which can be easily and reliably employed to return the articles to the bin.